


【岩房】盛夏骤雨 5

by koiok



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Kudos: 4





	【岩房】盛夏骤雨 5

5  
从电车站到公寓有十五分钟的步程，鹤房拎着一大袋东西在炎炎烈日下走得汗流浃背，好不容易到了公寓门口，单是找钥匙又花了半天。一打开门，空调的冷气扑面而来，让他有些意外，看来是恋人出门前特意给他打开了空调。  
他给白岩发短信说他到了。白岩回复说他定了披萨，大概还有十五分钟。鹤房趁这当口，去浴室洗了一个澡。还在擦头发的时候送外卖的按了门铃。披萨是最大号的，上面还多加了薯角和芝士，看起来热量爆炸。鹤房咽了咽口水，问白岩怎么还不回来。  
真等白岩下班回来他又顾不上吃了。一进门鹤房就忍不住在玄关吻他，紧紧地抱着他纤细的身体。白岩的嘴唇很软，还有一股润唇膏的薄荷味，像软糖一样，被鹤房轻轻地咬在嘴里。激烈的亲吻让白岩的身体很快就起了反应。趁他瘫软在鹤房的臂弯里，鹤房又把脑袋拱进了他的肩颈之间。一股甜蜜的香味从那里散发出来。  
鹤房知道那不是信息素，而是白岩为了见他特地喷的香水，味道据说是最接近白岩信息素的那种。按照白岩的习惯，香水还会喷在膝关节那，只有鹤房把他的西裤脱掉，再把他的双腿架到肩上才能闻到。恋人在这种地方的心机让鹤房毫无抵抗之力。  
"上班好累。"白岩小声抱怨着。  
"嗯嗯，马上就帮瑠姬君缓解疲劳。"鹤房笑眯眯地说  
他把白岩放到沙发上。白岩看到桌子上的外卖，突然想到了什么。  
"啊，忘记点可乐了。"他说，"汐恩你帮忙去楼下便利店跑一趟好不好。"  
"一会吃披萨的时候再买不行吗？"  
"我现在就口渴了。"  
鹤房看不出来白岩是不是故意在捉弄他。他想再吻白岩，却被白岩坚决地推开了。  
"可乐重要还是我重要啊。"鹤房忍不住吐槽他。  
"现在想要可乐多一点。"白岩诚实地说。  
鹤房只好从他身上爬了下来，又觉得咽不下这口气。他在屋子里转了一圈，打开白岩床头柜的第二个抽屉，从里面拿出了一个盒子，这是白岩平时藏情趣玩具的地方，鹤房在里面翻了翻，挑出了一个跳蛋。"平时你是用这个比较多吗？"  
"你想干嘛？"  
"怕我出去买东西的时候瑠姬的身体会冷掉，所以想让你先热起来。"鹤房伸手去解白岩的皮带。白岩的腰很细，皮带都扣到了最里面的那个眼，完全不像是常年靠软饮料和垃圾食品生活的人，鹤房看得有些羡慕又有些心痒。  
他一口气把白岩的西裤和内裤全都脱到脚踝，顺着他的大腿内侧往里摸。入口的地方有点湿了。白岩的体质太过敏感和饥渴，让鹤房有时会担心他的日常生活。好想快点和白岩住在一起，放着他一个人可不行，鹤房老是会这样想。  
鹤房试着探进一根手指，白岩轻轻地"啊"了一声。  
"会痛吗？"鹤房问。  
"没事。"白岩推了推他，"你快点去啦。"  
都这种时候了还满脑子可乐的事，让鹤房有点生气。他也顾不上担心白岩的身体，用手指硬生生撑开白岩的肉穴，将跳蛋粗鲁地塞了进去。白岩终于有些不好受了，小口地喘着气，但大概是觉得自己理亏，既没有反抗也没有出声。  
"要等我回来哦。"  
"……不要买无糖的。"白岩逞强地说。  
"……"  
鹤房一气之下用皮带将他的手绑在了身后，又将开关调到最大。白岩闷哼了一声，死死地咬紧了牙齿。

白岩家楼下就是便利店，鹤房却故意磨蹭了好久，除了可乐之外还买了新出的漫画杂志。他心猿意马地在便利店看完了自己在追的好几个漫画连载，又玩了一会手游，直到感觉自己都快忍耐不住了，才上楼回到白岩的公寓里。  
白岩还侧躺在沙发上，几乎跟鹤房走的时候一样，脖子上的领带歪歪斜斜地挂着，下半身却是完全赤裸，裤子早已被他蹬到了一边。鹤房觉得他看起来好像是醉倒在路边不知道刚被谁侵犯完的上班族一样。  
白岩的两腿不断地磨蹭，腰肢也小幅扭动着，裸露是肌肤上已经蒙上了层水光，他看到鹤房，张了张口，却打不出声音。  
鹤房坐到沙发的一头，用力分开白岩夹紧的双腿，发现恋人膝盖内侧已经被磨得有些发红，又在体温的热度下散发出了熟悉的香味。白色的电线从他的后穴延伸出来，鹤房拽着一点一点地将跳蛋扯出来，手上并没有传来预想中的震动感。他查看一下开关，才发现已经没电了。  
"瑠姬平时是用得很多吗？才这么一会儿这个东西电都用完了诶。"他说。  
白岩的脸红得厉害，他失神地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。鹤房却不帮他解开双手，从地上的塑料袋里拿出罐装可乐，自己喝了一口，然后抬起白岩的下巴，嘴对嘴地喂给了他。  
“再来点。”白岩言简意赅地说。  
"瑠姬为什么比我还幼稚。明明班上其他同学都很羡慕我泡到白岩学长呢。"  
"汐恩才是幼稚的那个吧。"白岩看上去精神了不少，“到底还要绑我到什么时候？”  
鹤房这才帮他松了绑。硬质的皮带勒得太紧，让白岩的两只手因为失血而变得有些凉。鹤房将它们在手里捂暖了才放开。白岩的身体却比刚刚热了很多，后背已经被汗浸透了。鹤房解开白岩的衬衫和领带，里面的白色背心也紧紧地粘在身上。  
"瑠姬虽然嘴硬，但其实忍得很辛苦吧？"  
"汐恩不也一样吗？"白岩伸手按了按鹤房的档下，"都这样了。"  
鹤房有些不好意思地笑着，掀起他身上的背心。未经触碰的乳尖红红的，已经肿胀了起来，鹤房轻轻一捏就让他发出了可爱的声音。  
"好痛……"白岩呻吟着。  
"为什么会痛？"鹤房抬起头看他。  
"昨天玩过火了……"  
鹤房被意想不到的大胆答案刺激了一下。白岩趁机拉开他的脑袋，又抱住自己的膝盖，将不断流淌着液体的穴口暴露在鹤房的眼前。虽然不愿意说出更羞耻的话，但是白岩大胆的举动无疑是在邀请着鹤房。鹤房慌慌张张地解开裤子，对准了白岩的穴口捅了进去。  
自从白岩毕业之后就去了隔壁城市的乐器行工作，鹤房只有到周末才能坐车去看他。平时虽然每天都会打电话，但鹤房也知道在陌生环境里独自工作的白岩一直都很寂寞，也很珍惜每次见面的机会。虽然鹤房有时候希望两个人相聚的周末除了做爱之外能有一些别的活动，实际见了面就顾不上这么多。一向爱打扮的白岩在周末总会换上穿旧了的几件t恤，方便被脱掉，多洗几次也不可惜。这些衣服料子都被洗薄了，软得一撕就破，很熨帖地贴在身上，还有些透光，鹤房知道他是故意的，但抵挡不了诱惑。  
或许等到暑假就好了，暑假可以和白岩住上一段时间，周末的时候说不定就能一起约着去海边，或者逛街看电影去游乐园什么的。鹤房的思绪被手臂上突如其来的刺痛打断了，他一低头，白岩的嘴唇就贴了上来。"在想什么？"白岩含含糊糊地问。  
鹤房摸了摸他的头发，不好意思说自己在想游乐园的事。他握住白岩的腰大力地挺动着。响亮的水声从两人交合的地方响起。无论多少次鹤房都觉得这种声音让人脸红。白岩的甬道被摩擦得很烫，收缩时像吮吸一样缠着鹤房的性器。鹤房奖励似的抚摸他的脊背和腰肢，让白岩像猫一样哀哀地叫着，他还是太瘦了，这么纤细的身体仿佛不能承载很多情事。鹤房在碰到他后腰时他轻轻吸了口气。鹤房将他翻过来看了看，发现他的腰和臀部都分布着一些紫红色的淤青。  
“怎么搞的？”鹤房皱起眉头  
“整理仓库的时候摔了一跤。”白岩闷闷地说，“一个纸箱后面突然冒出好多虫子。”  
鹤房忍不住笑出了声。白岩只好用吻堵住他的嘴，带着甜味舌尖像什么甜点一样，鹤房忍不住轻轻地咬了咬。白岩乖顺地微张着嘴。就是这种态度才让人忍不住想要欺负他。  
“办公室喜欢你的人很多吧，像过去一样。”  
“嗯……很多哦……”白岩的刘海湿湿地贴在额头上，脸颊上泛起了潮红，“所以汐恩不好好珍惜我的话可不行。”  
“啊，那要怎么样呢？”  
白岩难耐地抬起了腰。湿软的小穴不住地张合，淫水一股一股地淋在鹤房的性器上。鹤房在他的敏感点上或轻或重地碾压着，让白岩哭叫了起来，雪白的大腿内侧不受控制地颤抖。鹤房知道他快要撑不住了，故意压住白岩性器的顶端，在他耳边说:“瑠姬哥哥……等一下……”  
白岩呜咽了一声，小时候的称呼让他整个耳朵变成了红色。他的柔韧性不好，细白的双腿已经被鹤房压到了极限 ，一动就会疼得叫出声来。鹤房揉捏着他胸前的软肉，嫣红的乳头随着动作在他眼前晃动着，鹤房忍不住将含住一边吮吸起来。不知道是因为疼痛还是快感，白岩动了动湿润红肿的双唇，断断续续地抽噎了起来。  
直到把精液灌进白岩的深处鹤房才松开手，白岩躺在他的身下，胸口剧烈地起伏，四肢却软软地垂着。后穴还在贪婪地收缩，淫水混合着精液洇湿了他身下的布料。  
鹤房伸手拽住了他脖子上的项链。白岩无力地挣扎了几下，鹤房才放开他。他托起白岩的后颈，满意地看着上面细细的勒痕。这样也算是一种标记了吧，他想。  
白岩的呼吸慢慢平复下来。他擦了擦脸上的水，坐起身去够桌子上的披萨盒。披萨有点凉了，勉强还能拉出丝来。白岩吃了半片，回头问鹤房怎么不动。  
“反正已经冷掉了，”鹤房握住他湿滑的腰，“还是先把瑠姬吃完吧。”


End file.
